


Obscure and Cloudless <Tom Riddle>

by artlymis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Authoristrash, F/M, Ihavenoregrets, M/M, dicksoutforartlymis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlymis/pseuds/artlymis
Summary: Athena Potter was kind, she was brave, she was brilliant, and she was honest when she needed to be. But she was a Gryffindor. Tom Riddle is cunning, he is sly, he is psychotic, he is intelligent, he is evil, and  he is brave.  But he is a Slytherin. Fifty years from now both the Muggle world and the Wizard world are put at risk, simply because one boy had fallen in love. And when a man falls in love, he must bear the risk of hatred.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new and improved account ayeeee 
> 
> meh old one was @aotmanic1 but eh this seemed better so yea 
> 
> plz leave kudos for this and give me tips whether I need to improve or not or even how to 
> 
> this book(series) is also been put on Wattpad where it was originally made so go check it out and leave some likes 
> 
> the acc name is the same as this one ☝️

It was cold, but warm at the same time. 

It was dark out, but a little ray of light peaked through. 

He was cold, but she was warm. 

He was the dark, and she was his little ray of light.

\--

Aphrodite Potter was kind, she was brave, she was brilliant, and she was honest when she needed to be. But she was a Gryffindor. 

Tom Riddle is cunning, he is sly, he is psychotic, he is intelligent, he is evil, and he is brave. But he is a Slytherin. 

Fifty years from now both the Muggle world and the Wizard world are put at risk, simply because one boy had fallen in love. 

And when a man falls in love, he must bear the risk of hatred.


	2. please don't go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to post another chapter, midterms were this week and I've been busy as all hell
> 
> enjoy the chapter, if not; sucks to be you
> 
> oh yea I'm posting the chapters exactly how they are from Wattpad

hey guys I just wanted to say that it's so exciting to be writing another HP fanfiction, hopefully this one will be as good as the original one 

In case you didn't read the description, this book starts on the sixth HP book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phenix. It's my favorite, I feel as if though it would fit perfectly with how everything will fall into place 

However things will be different then in the book, obviously, after all this is a fanfiction so not everything will be the same. Anyways plz enjoy. 

chapter one  
| please don't go |

He was dead. Sirius Black was dead. It was silent for a moment. Everyone who was watching—or at least conscious—gaped at the smiling man before death took him. Harry screamed but it was mute to deaf, broken ears. Just as the scarred boy began to raise the little prophecy ball, the devil himself stepped out. Pale skin, no nose, only slits, and wore only a black cloak to cover his probably nude body. 

Athena Potter, a girl with her own scar, stared at him, blinking the wetness from her eyes. Her usual red, curly hair was messy, and her bright green eyes were bloodshot and frantic, unusually wide. She gazed between The Dark Lord and the vial woman who killed one of her last living relatives. Anger and sadness ran through her very being but she refused to give into it. 

Bellatrix snorted, cackling. "Did you see the look on his face as I killed him?" She glanced between Harry and Athena, searching for a reaction, and smirking when she found one in Harry; who was gripping his wand tightly, teeth grinding together and eyes narrowed at the once beautiful woman.

Athena refused to give her a reaction and calmly edged towards her brother, gently bringing down his arm and plucking the prophecy from his hand. People watched a little stunned how smoothly she took it, and how Harry didn't say a thing. Upon noticing this Bellatrix's laughter seized up soberly as she glared hatefully at the red head. "You bitch," the dark witch began. "Give that here you brat." 

But the girl didn't even acknowledge her, merely staring at the Dark Lord himself. He stared back with narrowed curious eyes. Harry let his eyes slide to his sister for a moment before going back to the frustrated and angry Bellatrix. 

"Harry," Athena finally said. "Take this and go home." She bit her lip. "Take everyone home too." 

Bewildered Harry put his full attention on her at last. "What? Are you bloody crazy? What about you?" 

His sister didn't answer. 

Voldemort snorted, "You think you can save everyone like a hero? You're wrong. You can't stop me, and you certainly can't save them." 

Athena smiled softly. "No, but I can try convincing you." 

Dumbledore's eyes saddened, unable to stop it seeping into his skin. He adored her, like she was one of his own children. And seeing her take on such a enormous responsibility hurt his heart. 

Bellatrix threw her head back and laughed again. "I get it, you're stupid! Why would the Dark Lord ever be convinced by the likes of you." She sneered. 

"Who ever said I would be convincing the Dark Lord." 

Athena put the prophecy into Harry's pocket, giving his forehead a kiss and pulling out Dumbledore's private Time Turner. This one made going back, permanent. It killed her inside when she had been first asked in the middle of her last year, but she gladly took on the responsibility with her head held high and heart filled with proudness and heaviness. 

Turning it back to 1942, she looked around the room one last time, taking in the faces of all her friends and family, lastly settling on Voldemort. She prayed everything went well. 

"NO!" 

Athena pressed the button, and all of the people whom were once rushing to get to her melted and she was thrown in a world of rushing faces and buildings. The dizziness spun her head around, and she let her eyes close as blackness coated over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. happy new year
> 
> P.P.S. rip america


	3. disoriented

chapter two  
| disoriented |

It took a while for Athena to come to her senses. The first thing she felt was confusion. Confusion, as to where she was. Thinking about it, dread filled her up like a cup of water when she remembered she went back into the past. To stop the world ending. To stop Voldemort. To stop Tom Riddle. She opened her eyes up begrudgingly, feeling a slight headache when a light was shone right down on her. 

"Are you alright, Miss?" 

Miss? Who the bloody hell is Miss? Oh. I'm Miss, Athena thought. Looking up with a blurry vision that anyone else would be concerned for, she saw people gathered around her, with worried and suspicious eyes. She glanced down at her clothes, seeing a dress that certainly wasn't there before, and back up at the room. 

She was still in the Ministry of Magic, good she supposed. Standing up with the help of a business work or two, she dusted herself off. "Oh, yes, I'm dreadfully sorry for worrying all you fine gentlemen. You see, I'm a Hogwarts student and I had been studying my keister off to make it to the top of my class." She nodded internally to herself for coming up with such a good and detailed lie on the spot. 

Surprise flew around them like a flock of scared birds, and joyfulness too. "Oh my, how delightful," the man who had first talked to her chirped. "Such a bright, strong, young woman as yourself are probably at the very top." 

Athena giggled and laughed, twirling a piece of her long curled red hair. "Oh, please stop, you," she giggled. No really, stop. She wanted to say, but bit her lip against from saying so. People back in the day flirted with everyone, women mostly if they wanted something. "Can one of you fine gentlemen tell me if Dumbledore is here today?" 

Answers flew around the room, men of all ages eager to help out such a beautiful, and strong, woman. Dogs, she thought with a certain bitterness. They just want what's between my legs! Athena felt anger course through her blood but calmed down immediately, not wanting her act to let up. 

"Who's asking?" 

Turning around, her eyes met Dumbledore's. He didn't look any younger, not by much at least, and didn't dress in the usual robes she grew accustomed to seeing. "Professor Dumbledore," she began. "You forgot about Lil' old Athena already?" 

Athena only begged he played along, and apparently it shone in her eyes because he allowed himself too.   
"Of course not, my dear, my apologies. What brings you here?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about letting Headmaster Dippet install kitchens inside the Houses for those who like to cook or bake," technically she asked Dumbledore before, but he said the last time he agreed someone set one of the Houses on fire. 

Dumbledore nodded, "I shall speak to him. I'm going out for a lunch break right now, would you like to accompany me?" Many men threw him displeased looks and started to frantically ask her. 

Athena turned to the men and smiled apologetically. "I am so, so sorry! I must go now and attend to some important things. It was nice meeting all you lovelies! Bye, bye!" The men were sad, but still waved and said their departments. 

Hooking her and Dumbledore's arm, Athena allowed him to lead her to a fine, quiet restaurant. "Table for two." 

Sitting down from across her Headmaster, she pulled the menu up and thought about what to get, and more importantly what to say. Dumbledore, however, beat her to it. "What's your name?" 

"Athena Lily Potter," she answered proudly. Her heart swelled with many contradicting emotions. 

He let out a nod. "How do you know me? I haven't had you before, I would remember." She smiled, and pulled out the Time Turner. 

Dumbledore eyed it, nodding. "That makes more sense. Tell me, what are you doing here?" 

Athena put it away carefully, letting it slip back under her dress as it hung from her neck. "I'm obviously from the future. Fifty years from today. I'm here because one of your students poses such a threat, it shakes both the wizarding and the muggle world." 

Beady eyes widening slightly, Dumbledore takes a sip of tea.   
"Who?" 

"Tom Riddle."   
He doesn't say anything, but nod with a sad yet thoughtful expression. 

"But he can't be put into Azkaban yet, the future you said so. He must be dealt with cautiously. Locking him away before he has yet to do anything will only mess things up." 

"So my future self sent you back to try and convince him of some sorts?" 

Athena nods, pleased with him. "Precisely." 

"Very well, I will inform Headmaster Dippet—" "No, you mustn't. Only you are suppose to know. It would break his heart, you said. Tom is his favorite student and doing so would kill him. Besides it far too risky." 

A silence floats around them as a waitress delivers the food and drinks they ordered, and Athena  bit her lip, playing with it. 

"What was your House?"   
"Gryffindor, sir." 

Dumbledore smiles proudly, and Athena can't help but let out a small grin, knowing that they were his favorite. 

"What House would you like to be in?" He asks. "You can choose if you'd like." 

Athena thought about that. Slytherin would make it easier to do the task, but she always did like bit of a challenge. Not a Hufflepuff though, they never really get involved with Slytherin's, always worrying about the Gryffindor's. 

"Either Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw."   
Dumbledore only smiled knowingly. 

 

* * * 

What House do you think she'll be put into? I made it a bit obvious, so you should be able to tell. 

And which House would you like her to be in? What do you see her in? 

Lately, what House are you in?   
Me? I'm a Gryffindor.

**Author's Note:**

> the quote above is from an anime “Naruto” so credit to them aye 
> 
> thought it was true AF and deserved some love


End file.
